The Float
'''The Float '''is the twenty-third episode of ''The Looney Tunes Show. '' Plot Bugs and Daffy, in Daffy's parade float, go for a car ride down the freeway. Daffy asks Bugs if it is safe for him to switch lanes, but Bugs is uncertain. Daffy tries a lane change anyway, but almost collides with another vehicle, then attempts another one, causing him to swerve off the freeway and get mud all over the float. Upset about this, Daffy decides to go to the car wash, but Bugs wants to get off to avoid any further mishaps. Daffy, in an attempt to reenter the freeway, causes a lot of commotion and near-misses. At the car wash, Daffy puts his parade float through the machine and enters the waiting area. When a woman questions what will happen to it when it gets wet, Daffy panics as the float loses its color due to the water. Witnessing this, he shouts for someone to shut the water off while chasing after it while more damage occurs. His attempt to save his float is fruitless, as it withers away under the drying lamps. All that is left of his float is a chipped eye, and he cries as he returns home. Brokenhearted, he retreats to his room, where he cries long enough for the seasons to change. After Daffy's long cry, Bugs gives in and tries to console Daffy, and a misled Daffy thinks it's because Bugs constructed a new parade float. When Bugs reveals he didn't, Daffy repeatedly slams his head against the dresser and claims he's fine, but also somewhat disappointed. Bugs asks him why he can't drive a normal car, and Daffy claims that normal cars are for normal people and that he is not normal. After Bugs smugly agrees, Daffy continues, stating that he drives a parade float because Bugs, his best friend, sees how horrible he is, and he wants to distract the others from seeing it as well. To this, Bugs notes that Daffy should get something more than a parade float, and Daffy decides to get a yacht. After hearing that a yacht costs $375,000, Daffy asks Bugs for the money, but he refuses, then claims that no one will just give him that kind of money. Afterward, Porky agrees to give Daffy most of the money when he lies about needing a new kidney. However, Porky is $25,000 short, and Daffy asks for more, forcing Porky to hand over the last of his money as well has his coat and bow tie. As Daffy exits, Porky questions how he will live if Daffy took all his money. While Daffy enjoys his newly purchased yacht, Porky is having a miserable time, since he has no food, clothes, or electricity. Entering Porky's house, Bugs questions Porky's new lifestyle, and Porky reveals that he gave Daffy all of his money and clothes, leaving him bankrupt. Bewildered, Bugs questions Porky's actions, and Porky claims that Daffy is in need of a kidney transplant, then wonders how he is holding up. Bugs, with an evil grin on his face, takes Porky along so they can "find out". While Daffy is lounging in his yacht, Bugs arrives and sarcastically asks Daffy how his kidney is doing. Daffy admits that that was a lie told to Porky so he will give him the $375,000 he greedily wanted. Hearing this, a naked Porky beats Daffy senseless while Bugs stands by and witnesses Daffy get his just desserts. Porky questions Daffy's greedy scheme, and Daffy claims that he would not have given the money had he stated what he would really use it for. Still enraged, Porky continues beating up Daffy, and after a while, Bugs breaks up the fight, then tells Daffy to return the yacht so he can give Porky his money back. Daffy greedily refuses, and an upset Porky saunters away. Bugs points out that if Daffy doesn't set aside his greed, he will soon lose Porky, but Daffy claims he can easily get more friends since he has a yacht. Porky points out that the yacht has drifted away from the shore, and Daffy remembers that he didn't tie the yacht to the dock because he got distracted by a hot dog stand. As Porky begins to panic, Bugs gets the idea to rise the sails and sail back to the shore, only to find out there are no sails on the yacht. Daffy claims that he did not get any because he wanted a jacuzzi and had no remaining money afterward. Bugs then decides to call the coast guard via radio, but Daffy reveals he never bought one because he wanted a second jacuzzi. Daffy plans on relaxing in the jacuzzis and forgetting about their problems. At night, Daffy finally comes up with a solution: Porky swims to the mainland and seeks help. Bugs reveals that he made a sail out of the bed sheets Daffy purchased with Porky's money. As Daffy panics due to their price, he also reveals that he favored them over life jackets and as a result didn't buy any, thinking they look unattractive. On the hoist, Daffy tries to retrieve the bed sheets but is stopped when Bugs steers the wheel, causing the hoist to shift and Daffy to fall. When Daffy is rendered unconscious, Bugs simply ties him to a pole and orders Porky not to let him go. Upon awakening, Daffy sees himself tied up and asks Porky to untie him, claiming he is his best friend. Porky has his doubts because of Daffy's previous scheme, but when Daffy offers to give Porky a hug, Porky unties Daffy. Daffy then throws Porky overboard, prompting Bugs to jump into the water to save him, leaving Daffy alone. After realizing what Daffy set himself up for, he decides to jump in the water with them, but first takes his bed sheets before making the jump. As he drowns, he shouts that he regrets not purchasing life jackets when he had the chance. Daffy suddenly reawakens in a hospital, then thinks he was dreaming, which explains why he was so horrible and did those horrible deeds. Nearby, Bugs points out that the events actually happened and that he is a horrible person. When Daffy questions the events after his jump, Bugs reveals that they were rescued by a passing ship and that they sold Daffy's yacht to get Porky his money back, much to Daffy's horror. Dr. Weisberg enters and tells Daffy that he will need a kidney transplant, which costs $375,000. Since Daffy has no insurance, he asks Bugs and Porky if they're still willing to give him the money. Later, a new float is being constructed outside of Bugs and Daffy's house. Daffy claims that he couldn't ask his "best friend", a.k.a. Bugs, who paid for the operation, to rebuilt the float, and as a result had Porky do it. Porky asks to take a break since he hasn't fully recovered from giving Daffy one of his kidneys, but Daffy refuses, making Porky rethink his friendship with Daffy. He continues rebuilding the float while Daffy stands idly by. Cast Gallery Float.png THEFLOATLOONEYTUNESSHOW.png|Daffy steals Porky's clothes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:2011